Why Me?
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: Taking place after the 3rd DOA tournament Hayate is left with debating over his loss to Kasumi. He wants to defeat her but can he?
1. Why Me?

I do not own Kasumi, Hayate, or Ayane! Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Tomonobu Itagaki own these video game characters! Constructive criticism welcomed and basher reviews are ignored.

Translations:

Shinobi - Male ninja (but can refer to female ninjas; ex-Kasumi)

Kimono - A dress warn by men and or women in Japan. (The one Kasumi wears is a modified version. Short with slits on both sides and a very open top that reveals some of her cleavage.)

Tenshu - Kasumi's famous jumping front cartwheel kick. **_Getsurin_** is her back cartwheel attack.

Shirikins - Small throwing stars used by ninjas to do quick damage to an enemy.

Kunochi - Female ninja

Katana - Japanese samurai styled sword. Seen as the basic weapon for ninjas. Some are small enough to fit behind the small of a ninja's back and then there are others that are long and fit right behind a ninja's back.

Roga- Kasumi's spin kick. The attack involves her spinning once as her right leg comes in contact with the enemy.

Nani - What?

Tenjin Renjin - Kasumi's pokes at you with her hand then gracefully spins once then low spin kicks the enemy; usually sending them off balance by tripping them.

Oboro - A speedy move that looks like Kasumi runs at the enemy and hits them without them noticing it until they fall to the ground.

Kagero-Mawari - Hayate's kick move. It is considered a throw but in reality it looks like he just grabs the opponent and quickly does a mid air spin kick to their face.

Damere - Shut up

Onegai - Please

Gesturin - Kasumi's back flip kick attack

Ninjitsu - A fighting style for fast characters that involves using your legs more so then your fists.

Shi'ne - Die

Chan - Little

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry (respectfully)

Sama - Lord, Master (Also refers to someone you respect)

Kimi mamotte ageru - I will protect you

Ikenasai - Go

Baka yarou sore - That stupid bastard (OR despicable person)

Hajin Mon - A fighting style that is like Tenjin Mon ninjitsu but is trickier and refers to the user attacking with his or her back turned to the enemy.

Mata aou ne - (Literally) We will meet again

_**Dead or Alive 3**_

_**Chapter 1: Why Me?**_

Standing alone; cloaked by the shadows of darkness lies the born again shinobi of the wind.

With his eyes closed and his ears open to his surroundings he remained unmoved in his spot. His reddish brown hair flowing in the light wind as he stood quietly on the thick tree branch; thinking as he went along with his nightly routine in search of her…

Meditating in the silence of the dark and quiet night his mind remained plagued by the thoughts of his greatest enemy.

The one he must find, defeat and eliminate.

He could never forget that day…

Out of the corner of his brown eyes he spotted her. Her long reddish brown hair wrapped in her traditional ninja ponytail. And wearing her usual blue kimono with white leggings. Her katana set behind her back. Her brown eyes illustrating seriousness along with some kind of unknown serenity.

"_Hayate…" _The name flowing smoothly from her soft lips.

With his arms crossed and his back facing her he spoke.

"_You broke the code of the Shinobi…you know our clan does not tolerate runaways…"-"I will not be defeated…" _She interrupted. Her eyes focused on him.

With a moment's pause; he opens his eyes and glares at her.

"_Let us pretend we never met…"_

Her heart stopping at the thought as she regained her composure.

"_No…I can't do that." _Getting into her Ninjitsu fighting stance. _"Besides…I know now that I am ready." _

"…I let her beat me…" He thought to himself as he remembered how the runaway shinobi overwhelmed him in battle. Ending the fight with her Tenshu technique.

Falling on his back; eyes rolling into the back of his head as everything went black the last words he heard were; _"Now I know what it is that I want…"_

"But not this time." He growled; his eyes snapping open as he sensed her.

After ordering a few of his loyal ninjas to pursue the fleeing assailant gracefully flipping down off the tree branch he joins in the pursuit.

"Your not getting away from me this time." He thought as he kept his distance in the charging group of ninjas.

Coming into the forest he found himself hearing the unmistakable sound of shrikins, being deflected. Dodging the first two he gets behind a tree and waits out the assault.

"She's gotten better." He admitted with detest.

A second later the next sound he hears is the screams of his ninjas.

Closing his eyes as he heard his sister's katana coming into contact with their bodies. The disturbing sound ringing in his ears as he continued to wait it out.

The sound of bodies hitting the rough ground was next. He could imagine their pained expressions.

"…Kasumi…" He growled; drawing his katana.

Peering out the corner from his hiding spot he watched as she went to sheathe or katana. In the blink of an eye it was as he heard three more Shirikens coming for his traitorous sibling that they were deflected.

It seemed like nothing as the kunochi withdrew her katana and batted them right back into the shadows from whence they came from.

Awe overcame him as he watched her successfully deflect the sharp weapons. She remained in her stance; her long reddish brown ponytail coming undone as the first shirkin cut right through her yellow hair ribbon that held her ponytail together.

Unconsciously a smile traced it's way across his lips as he neared her.

"You've done well." Drawing his Katana from behind his back. "To have survived for this long."

Her brown eyes widening with discontent as she lunged at him with her katana. The metal clashing back and forth as they dueled. Stopping to catch a breath after what seemed like hours of intense sparring he took a step back and observed her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Dressed in her favorite blue kimono with white trims and white stockings. She stood in front of him, calm but ready to battle.

"I won't allow this Kasumi." He replied; his hands gripping the weapon with seriousness as his tine reflecting the same motion. "I won't allow you to defeat me again." Lunging at her with the sword.

She almost lost her balance as she aimed her sword upward to block.

After several minutes more of sword clashing the kunochi popped up with her Roga; sending him off his own balance and to the ground. Catching himself before completely on his back she watched as Hayate came at her again with his sword. The two in a stand off as their swords remained molded against each other in they're attempts to block each other's moves.

"Why must you do this to me?" She cried; begging for the obvious answer.

Thunder booming through the deep forest as the battle between the Ninja of the Winds and the Runaway Shinobi.

"You disgraced our clan." He began in a neutral tone of voice; hitting her katana roughly with his longer blade.

"Nani…" She breathed; watching as her brother knocked her Katana out of her hand.

"By running away." His sword thrusting right for her stomach; missing as she quickly dodged the impending sword and going for his legs as she tripped him with her Tenjin, Renjin.

With Kasumi's katana burying itself into the dirt it is with the intention of one surviving and the other triumphing over the other the falling rain that began to fall from the midnight sky went on being dismissed as the two continued their battle.

"I was only trying to help you!" She cried as she ran at him at fast pace speed with her Oboro. His katana flying up in the air and landing as the two siblings returned to their heated fight.

"I don't need your help." He replied in a stern tone of voice as he sent her flying into a tree with his Kagero-Mawari attack.

With her brother remaining relentless she pulled herself off the tree. Spin kicking him away from her and into the ground she took a deep breath and wiped her wet bangs out of her face and glared fiercely into his eyes. "I can see that." Her fists doing the talking for her now as she lunged at her brother with everything she had.

"You made the mistake of abandoning the clan in times of need…" He replied as he kept his guard up against Kasumi's relentlessness. "I only wanted to save you from…!" - "Damere!" He yelled as he came at her with his fists and furious legs.

"He doesn't understand…" She thought; almost regretfully as she kept the fight. Dodging, countering, and getting in her kicks when the opportunity arose.

"Give up Kasumi…" He replied as he pushed her back and withdrew his weapon from the muddy earth. "I won't allow you to beat me this time."

Regaining herself as she knelt down to retrieve her weapon from it's muddy sheath. His brown eyes focusing on her lethal but beautiful legs as she gracefully moved from side to side. Backing up to give herself breathing room.

"Onegai Hayate…" She replied in a soft voice.

"You won't last long against me." He replied; his tone sounding threatening as he got closer.

"Lets end this…" Her tone sounding definite as she took to her stance and lunged forward.

With the forces of nature along with their true feelings for one another going against them the two continued on with their grueling fight.

As their katanas clashed so many thoughts began to run through Hayate's head. As he sent her flying back Into another tree he hesitated to finish the attack as he watched the pain appear on her face.

Her brows wrinkled from the excruciating feeling of a solid structure coming in contact with her fragile body. Her mouth opening slightly as she slid down off the base of the tree and collapsed.

On her knees with chest heaving up and down from exhaustion and her eyes looking down at the ground; Hayate stood there with his stone cold expression.

Looking up at him her heart fell empty as she realized the truth behind her brother. "He doesn't care…"

As he went to drive into her with his katana he felt as she grabbed his wrist and slammed him to the ground; countering him.

His unchanging glare focused on her as she went to attack him. "He wants me to die…"

The adrenaline rushing through their veins as they exchanged blows.

"…Hayate…" Crying inside as she felt her strength clouding her thought as she went to continue the string of attacks.

As he got to his feet it was in the blink of an eye that he found Kasumi in front of him. Taking the initiative as she uses her Getsurin to gain a slight advantage.

"…I'm sorry…!" Her left leg coming up to hit him in the chest.

Following up with another move that sends him flying a foot or so away from her she unsheathes her katana and dashes at him for the final blow.

As she stuck her sword arm out at her brother the thoughts of her past ran through her mind. All the good times and bad that involved meeting her half sister Ayane and running away from her Ninjitsu clan to avenge her brother were going to remain embedded in her memory banks as she made the final blow.

"Shi'ne…" She shivered as she felt her body going numb. Looking into the eyes of her fallen brother she winced as she felt metal being pulled from out of her stomach. Limping forward her eyes widened as her brain registered the warmth of the crimson colored liquid that was flowing from her wound.

"H-how…? She whispered as she felt herself falling to her knees.

Keeping his stern look on his face as he watched his sister begin to slowly slip into unconsciousness.

"…Could you…?" The last words escaping from her lips as she fell back into the muddy earth.

Staring at her unmoving body he shuddered as an old memory played through his conscious.

Flashback

The sight of a young Kasumi and Hayate ending their practice in the Miyama.

"_You need more practice." _Brushing his reddish, brown hair out of his way as he studied his fallen sister. A sad look covers his stern facial expression as sees his little sister in distress.

Scratched up and crying Hayate gives her a warm smile as he gives her a mysterious, purple flower.

"…_Sister I…" _He began; bothered by his sister's soft cries.

Kneeling down to her fallen level. He lifts her up into his arms and stares into her closed eyes. Wiping her matted red locks from her closed lids he cringed on the inside as his childhood memories of his sister continued.

"_You wanted this…" _He began as he gave the flower to his sister. _"Right?" _An almost guilty look playing on his face as he watched more tears falling from her big, brown eyes.

"…What happened…?" He asked himself; guilt starting to overwhelm him as he remembered the situation.

Nodding her head she graciously takes the flower and looks at it.

"I never thought that I could feel…so…" His hold on her strengthening as the thought of his childhood past burned through his mind.

"…_Big brother!" _She whined; crying as he kissed her forehead and embraced her.

"…So guilty…" He muttered in a low voice.

Unknowingly, tears began to fall from his eyes and as stared down into her eyes he sighed as he buried his head into her chest. How could he feel so guilty about killing someone that he had been chasing after fro almost four years? This woman who had committed the greatest of sins and endanger his family? How could he feel so bothered, ashamed or hurt?

"You did help me…" He muttered softly. "Once…" He muttered as he began to remember what happened before and after DOA TEC.

"After I fell unconscious at the hands of Raidou you went out looking for him." Pausing as he tried to recover more of what he could remember of Kasumi but falling short towards then end. "…What else…was there…?"

Like a dog wanting his master to awaken from her slumber he sweetly nudged his head into her neck. "…There was nothing…" He told himself.

"…Except me…" He admitted shamefully. Gathering his strength he embraced her. Kissing her on her forehead as he did when she was younger.

"I'm sorry Kasumi…I'm so sorry…" He replied sadly; holding her to his chest as he tried to take in the moment. As the rain continued to pour he held on to her; his ears open to the sound of his oncoming clan members.

"Hayate-sama!" Cried the concerned voice of his second in command clan advisor. His eyes narrowing towards the ground as he realized who was calling for him.

"What am I to do now…?" He wondered as he held the woman in his arms.

"Go…" His eyes widening as he heard her voice.

"Kasumi…?" Looking down at the still Kunochi.

"Onegai…ikenasai…" Her breath falling short at the word as her half sister's voice became louder then it already was.

Looking at the path ahead he could see her. Purple ninja outfit and all.

"…I beg you." Tears falling from her half opened eyes.

"Kimi mamotte ageru…" He replied as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

As Ayane and a few of her ninja's from the Hajin mon clan came into view a torrent of black feathers fell from the sky.

Ayane brushed her lavender colored hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Hayate-sama…" She replied in an annoyed tone as she picked up the only proof of her half sister and brother being in the same area. "Baka yarou…sore Kasumi…" She muttered in a disgusted tone as she gripped the yellow hair ribbon in the plam of her hand.

"Where are they Ayane-sama?" Questioned on ninja.

"How should I know?" She grumbled as she stared at the black feather and the torn, hair ribbon.

"What are you going to do with those Ayane-sama?" Questioned a ninja.

Rolling her eyes she takes a few steps forward; away from her ninjas and places the items back in their original spot.

Mata aou ne…" She replied coldly as she looked at the two objects.


	2. Redemption?

No bashing got it? Bashers and their reviews will be removed! Only constructive criticism is welcome. As a reminder I do not own Kasumi, Hayate, or Ayane! Team Ninja, Tecmo, and Tomonobu Itagaki own these video game characters! Constructive criticism is welcomed and basher reviews are ignored.

Here's chapter 2

Translations:

Kimono - A dress warn by men and or women in Japan

Gomen - Sorry

Honto ni - Really

Hai - Yes

Onii sama - Respected elder brother

Kunochi - Female ninja

Shinobi - Male ninja

Kiri desu - Beautiful

Shikashi - Never the less

Yurushite kudasai - Forgive me

Chapter 2: Redemption

She awoke to the warmth of a crackling fire. Her eyes lids slowly fluttered open as her eyes caught sight of her brother. She gave him a gentle smile as she watched him ring out what appeared to be a wet towel.

"Your awake…" The sight of her warm smile and calm features stirred feeling into his heart. She sighed heavily as she felt the wet compress lay across her forehead. She jumped as she heard the sound of lighting.

"It's still raining…?" She questioned weakly.

"Yes." He replied as he gently eased her back down onto the mattress.

Looking around the best she could while her brother tended to her wounds; several thoughts began to cloud her mind.

She placed her hand atop her stomach and felt nothing. "My wound…" She uttered in slight shock. "How…?"

Cringing a little as he heard her mutter the same word she breathed when she went unconscious Hayate just grabbed her hand and moved it away from where her wound once was.

"What did you?"- "Healing herbs." He answered.

Her eyes widened a little as she stared at his wounded chest.

"You did this." He replied in a stern voice. Lifting her hand to the wound above his pectoral muscle, allowing her to feel how deep the cut went. "I underestimated you." He admitted as he took the other hot compress he had floating in the water and rubbing across his chest.

"Gomen…" She muttered; laying her head to the right so she could look at the sword that laid against a wall.

It silver blade was tinted with blood. Seeing the look of anger appear on her face he removed his hand from hers and straightened up.

Looking at him crossly. "How could you?"

"It is my duty." He grumbled; hearing the same word she used before falling unconscious stirred more feeling and guilt into his seemingly empty soul.

"Why?" Lifting herself up from the mattress and glaring angrily at him. "Because I saved your life?"

"You ungrateful girl…" He muttered angrily as he detected her aggravation.

"You are the ungrateful one big brother." She snapped; crawling over to him to meet him face to face.

Rolling his eyes he pushes her back onto the mattress and gets to his feet.

"You owe me big brother!" Her tone turning definite as she continued to plea her case. Noting her strength he acknowledged her. With his arms folded he glared at her with the same serious, and unchanging facial expression.

"Your so cold…" She muttered bitterly; her hands in her laps as she looked away from him.

"Honto ni…" He replied neutrally; not particularly caring for her response.

"Although you saved my life today…Hai Hayate onii sama." She replied in a serious but respectful tone of voice as she accorded her brother. "You are cold hearted."

"I saved you didn't I?" He asked sarcastically.

"You rather I die…" She replied whispering the words.

"You broke the code of…"-"Fuck the code!" She cried; getting to her feet in an instant and getting in her brother's face.

"I was captured by DOA TEC to save you!" Her tone full of anger and truth; sending a wave of unknown emotion into Hayate. His serious glare now falling faint as he focused on the emotional kunochi.

"…Kasumi…" His strong and uncaring tone weakening every second he hears his sister cry and continue to reveal how she feels about the whole situation.

"I risked life and limb! Avoiding home and escaping death at the hands of many in order to make sure you were safe!" Tears streaming down her face as she fell into the shin obi's open arms. "And you don't even care!" Her fists slamming across his broad chest as she poured her heart and soul into the stubborn shinobi.

"You don't even understand…" He replied in a somewhat bothered tone of voice.

"I would be better off dead…" She replied sadly as she reframed from banging onto Hayate's chest and place herself against the wall.

"You know the clan does not tolerate this…"-"Then why don't you put an end to it?" She questioned; her voice almost sounding devoid of all emotion as she gripped her katana.

His eyes focused and thinking she would attack him he reacts by gripping the same hand that grips the handle of her own weapon. Only to be surprised by Kasumi's reaction.

"What are you…?" He asked; surprised as he watched Kasumi take her katana and slash at the bands that held her skimpy kimono together.

All sense of reason left him as the blue and white material that was once her kimono fell to the ground. Seeing a half naked Kasumi stand before him without shame or fear was nothing further from disturbing for the shinobi of the wind.

But despite how wrong the situation deemed itself to be her naked beauty was something to behold in all it's glory and he knew it. Feeling even more of the same over whelming emotion he felt earlier surge though him.

"…Kiri desu…" He muttered in an almost lustful tone as he studied his sister's flawless body. "…Shikashi…"

He shivered as he felt Kasumi grip him by his hand and place his sword hand across the hand that gripped the handle of her katana. As he felt her arm wrap around his waist he lived in the moment of her beauty. Her skin had never felt so soft.

"Is this…bad…?" She questioned. Her somewhat informal and innocent behavior sending undeniable shockwaves through his entire body as he fell pray to his sister's every whim.

"Kasumi…" Her name barely escaping his lips as he felt himself caught in between his feelings for his sister and his own morals as he endured the feeling of her soft body molded against his own in this difficult situation.

"Do it…" She replied softly; the tip of the katana pressed lightly against her chest; bringing it deeper.

Sensing her strong but bothered aura he came to grips with this wrong and looked at her with conviction.

"…No…" He muttered; snatching the weapon out of her hand and tossing it to the ground; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why not?" She questioned; her innocent eyes focused on her brother. Hearing her whine as innocently as possible in her soft voice he felt himself tensing up against the pressure. "What's wrong big brother?" Her bare chest pressing up against his own, now causing another emotion to cloud his judgment.

"You are nothing to me…" He growled as he buried his head into her neck. "As far as I am concerned we are not even related."

"…So then…" She asked; sighing as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and strengthen in hold. "Why didn't you kill me?" Her eyes glistening with held back tears and seriousness.

After a minute of silence Kasumi just sighed heavily and buried her head into his chest.

"...You really want me dead..." She mumbled. Snuggling her brother as she strengthened her embrace. "Don't you love me anymore…?" Tears falling slowly from her eyes as she questioned him.

"I never said that…"-"Actions speak louder then words…"

Loosing all sight of everything he felt as his heart fell into emptiness. He had convinced his sister that he had disowned her and didn't love her.

And with that knowledge he felt he truly was the one to blame for Kasumi's depression and now that he knew that he had no idea of what to do or say to her to prove this wrong.

"Do it Hayate…" She muttered in a soft toned voice as she bent down to pick up her murder weapon. "Kill me now." She answered; depression painting itself all over Kasumi's face as she handed Hayate the katana. "Put the clan and yourself at ease with my death."

As she stood back and waited for her blade to plunge into the depths of her heart all Hayate could do was feel shame and regret for all that he had done to his sister.

"I can't…" Upon hearing the sound of her sword hitting the hard ground her eyes opened to the sight of a saddened Hayate.

Swallowing all of her emotion in an attempt to emulate her brother's neutral toned expression she approached him.

"Why not?" Her sad facial expression turning curious as she gazed into his apathetic eyes. Looking away from the ground to meet her brown orbs he sighed as he brought his lips to hers.

"I just can't…" He muttered softly. As he inched in for what seemed to be a kiss Kasumi slightly jumped at the action. As her lips brushed across his she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him tight. Not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry Kasumi-chan." The gentle tone of her brother's voice never sounding so endearing as she strengthened her embrace. "I can never regain what we had lost since childhood but…if you could…I beg you…" He paused as he became lost in her natural beauty. She sighed as she looked up into his emotional brown eyes. He actually looked kinder to her now for some reason.

"Yurushite kudasai…" He muttered across her lips. Her heart began to feel lightened from the pain she had been feeling for the longest time as she detected the sincerity and love in her brother's voice.

"…Yes…" She muttered softly as she felt his lips touch hers. Her wide eyes began to close as she felt her brother wrap his arms around her waist in an almost protective fashion.

Despite all of the horrible things her brother had put her through for once in her life Kasumi honestly believed that she might of gotten through to her brother.

"I can't be your big brother any more…" Hayate muttered across her lips as he broke away from the kiss.

"Don't be…Hayate-sama." She answered as she nuzzled his tight.

"I never knew I could one to love her this much…" He thought as he softly nipped at her neck.

"Hayate…I…" She muttered; trailing off as she gave into her brother's consistent, gentle touches.

Silencing her with another kiss he almost wanted to jump as he felt Kasumi rest her weary hand atop his chest. "I did this…" She replied half jokingly as she brushed her hand against the wounds and cuts. Both getting to their knees; another sigh of happiness escaped them as they hugged each other tight.

"How…did this happen?" Hayate asked as he rubbed the back of Kasumi's head.

Looking up with star crossed eyes she smiled lightly and gave him a shy look.

He smiled and cupped her chin. "Go on…" Seeing as she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness.

Going in to steal another kiss he felt himself overwhelmed by Kasumi's strength as he felt her topple him to the floor.

As she broke the kiss he smiled. "That wasn't so hard…now was it?"

Shaking her head she went up to him and pressed her lips against his own; proving she was comfortable being this close to her brother.

As the rain continued to fall Hayate and Kasumi continued to be good to each other. It seemed as though the two had been kissing for hours on end.

"I don't want this to end…" She muttered softly; moaning a little as she felt her brother's hand come in contact with her chest.

With her hand moving ever so slowly towards the designated spot in Hayate's pants; it was as they neared the second step to this unexpected redemption that reality began to set in for the two of them.

"How could you…" Replied the angered voice of the purple haired kunochi. Her eyes widening as she spotted her half brother and sister engaging in the act of romanticism.

Breaking the kiss in a sigh; the two looked up and noticed their half sister staring back at them from her hiding place in the trees.

"Ayane…" Hayate muttered in slight shock.

Her brown eyes burning a hole into the heart of Kasumi and Hayate as she disappeared into darkness.

Tossing on her blue and white kimono and racing to get to the door she found herself stopping at the site of a bothered Hayate.

"This was inevitable…" He replied sternly; his informal and uncaring tone of voice returning to him.

Shaking her head in annoyance she stared at him for a moment and then headed for the door. "You loved me once Hayate…"

As she went to turn the handle she felt Hayate gripping her wrist and placing her up against the door.

"Will you be able to once I step out this door?" She questioned.

Reaching for her katana Hayate says nothing and hands her the weapon.

"Arigatou…" She replied as she placed it back under the wraps of her white belt. Without warning Hayate leaned in and kissed her sister. With no reaction he nodded his head in approval.

"Let's pretend that we met…" Looking away from him and out to the forest.

Holding back tears she took a moment and sighed; taking in the scent of the wet earth as she felt the grip her brother had on wrist loosening.

"…Run away…" He replied as he helped her open up the door all the way.

Her eyes widening with surprise as she heard her brother tell her this.

"Go…Ayane will be coming for you."

Nodding her head it was as she went for the door she paused and then wrapped her arms around Hayate to hug him.

"I won't forget this Kasumi…" He answered as he rubbed her back. "Neither will I." She answered; dashing off in a torrent of pink flower petals. "…Neither will I…"

The End


End file.
